Current development of the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology leverage a broad array of contact center applications and flexible call-handling capabilities. In addition, contact channels have expanded from voice to include other applications such as, email, web, fax and the like. Computer telephony integration (CTI) allows integration and coordination of all customer contact channels, e.g., voice, email, web and fax with computer systems.
Currently all CTI information is provided by a central CTI server and current CTI standards require knowledge of the entire call flow. Therefore, these standards cannot be supported by endpoints or other distributed components of a contact center. A solution for providing light-weight metadata information, for example, CTI information, which relates to interactions of various media types between different entities of contact center environments or telephony-recording environments is highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.